


【翻译】Made In Tokyo

by terachiyuu



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terachiyuu/pseuds/terachiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank kaara very much for giving me the permission to translate her wonderful fictions into Chinese. Hope I didn't ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Made In Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Made In Tokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636038) by [kaara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaara/pseuds/kaara). 



Jane相当确定这本来该是个简单直接的任务。虽然按照他们小队的光荣战史来看，这个“简单直接”迟早会变成“末日降临”那样的场面。这是现象级的坏运气，Ethan那个吸引灾厄的体质再加上因果报应（Jane怀疑他们中间的谁上辈子是个杀人犯）。她恨自己每次都能猜对，尤其当这个“迟早”的“早”来得那么早的情况下。

“这太荒唐了。”

Ethan把他的脸皱成那个混合着怒气和男子气的只有在表达“我现在不想谈论它（无论这个‘它’是指什么）”时才挂起来的表情。“我们现在要关注的只有任务，云雀。其它都无足轻重。”

Jane仍然坚持，“我不知道这算不算无足轻重。”

“我想我得同意云雀的意见，猎鹰。”Benji的声音从耳机里传来，背景音是愤怒地敲击键盘的哗啦哗啦。“这家伙真是个标准的混蛋。你们谁快去告诉他停止入侵我的私人文件，拜托！谢谢！”

Jane撅起嘴唇，看到Ethan用眼角给Brandt（是Brandt，从来不是William——Jane曾经试着那么称呼他但得到了一个白眼）一个瞪视，显然在用什么小组其他成员都享受不到的心灵感应进行交流，因为Brandt的那张扑克脸最后变成了破罐子破摔的任性。

“这不是我的错！”Brandt为自己辩解，小心地不跟Ethan（和Jane的）目光接触。一片红晕开始爬上他的后颈，Jane把差点脱口而出的“好可爱”的感叹咽回肚子里，她可不认为Brandt会对这个赞赏表示感激。“是你同意让他们帮忙的！”

“我以为他们懂得什么叫‘巧妙地’！”Ethan把这句话吞了回去。Ethan很少犯错，但他一旦犯了错，就会导致比Benji的不靠谱更严重的灾难，Jane至今还做着关于布达佩斯的噩梦。一支箭呼啸着从他们头上的什么地方穿过浓烟，紧接着是让那群街头小混混惊慌失措地四散而逃的爆炸。Ethan摆着张严峻的脸对着Jane和Brandt。“我们得重新部署。”

Jane点点头，发出了一声叹息。不是第一次（也许是最后一次）开始怀念“简单直接”真的就是简单直接的意思的那些日子。

二十分钟外加几次遭遇战之后，他们已经在城市角落的一家小茶馆里安顿下来，假装自己是游客。Brandt用地道的日语为他的小队点了几样漂亮的点心和日本茶，对那个上了年纪的絮絮叨叨的服务员点着头。Jane的日语不太拿手（她三年前到过一次大阪，那时候Hanaway还活着而UST让人无法忍受），但她还是听出了疑似是婚礼建议以及什么狂欢的邀请之类的。她和Benji端着自己的那杯茶，互相交流了一个”What the fuck”。

“Brandt。”Ethan终于开口，语气温和，在不知情的旁人看来简直算得上愉悦，但在某些特定情况下，它的意思基本就是“请在我把筷子戳进谁的颈动脉之前停止这闹剧”。Jane一直认为Ethan的耐心是无限的，显然，这都是因为那个会飞的金属（捣乱）铠甲和惊人（地烦人）的弓箭手。

Brandt点点头表示明白，他想办法在那个店员提出更疯狂的性爱建议之前把她打发走了。等他回过头来面对大家时，脸上已经小心地恢复了平静的表情。“我们大概需要个新计划。”

“废话。”

Benji缩在他的笔记本电脑后面，目光在Ethan和Brandt中间来回移动。他表示“我仍然能远程控制目标的电脑主机和监控镜头。”

“我不认为他们看见我了，”Jane插嘴道。她喝下一小口饮料，对这个局面感觉稍微镇定了些。不是从安慰层面来讲，而是帮助她削弱了一点把什么尖锐的东西扔向那些“还是见了鬼的超级英雄”的人身上的冲动。“我可以试着再次进入地下室。”

Ethan胡乱扒拉两下他的头发，皱了皱眉。“这太冒险了，今天这么一闹腾他们一定加强了守备，我们不能再经历另一次今天这种混乱了。”

“就好像布达佩斯重现，”Benji忧郁地插嘴。“只会更糟。”

布达佩斯的话题让Ethan紧抿起嘴唇，Jane则明显地退缩了。Brandt只是有点困惑。“布达佩斯发生了什么？”他捕捉到Benji的眼睛，“或者我不该问？”

“这么说吧，”Ethan停下来，带着类似仇恨的目光注视着他那个没动过的装着粉色糕点的盘子。“布达佩斯事件的结果，留在了布达佩斯。”

沉重的沉默降临，直到Jane大声清了清嗓子以提醒他们别从目前的困境里分心。他们得尽快完成这次任务，好赶在感恩节之前回家。Jane的感恩节计划可不包括被困在东京，躲避那些地头蛇。“我们得怎么去补救？”

“不让它更加恶化就行了。”Benji补充。“未来的几十年里我都不想再见到武士刀了。”

“我倒认为现在事情进展很顺利，考虑到这种情况。”

在Jane认识到这个新的声音很熟悉而中止了拔枪的动作的同时，Ethan和Brandt已经用枪指着这个后加入谈话的家伙了。她在通信线路里听到过这个声音，用另一种幼稚的戏剧化的声音开着没完没了的无聊玩笑（比如说，假想Brandt在床上会有多火热之类的，所有人都被吓着了，Brandt则屈辱地说不出话），直到Ethan命令小队成员切换通信线路。那大概是在情况变得比糟糕更糟糕的时候，简直是地狱。

Tony Stark，这次没套着他的钢铁外套，对着他们亮出一个大大的、得意洋洋的笑脸。

Ethan张开嘴，但在他能吐出一个（毫无疑问是严厉和质疑的）单词之前，有什么东西从他们头上的天花板掉了下来，降落在Tony身边。两把手枪转向他们的新目标，Benji在Jane身后的什么地方发出哀怨的呜咽。

Clint Barton以一个经验丰富的捕食者的优雅姿态直起身体，完美拷贝了Tony的笑。

“你们怎么知道我们在这里？”Ethan在确认了他们没有威胁之后边放下枪边这样问。Jane觉得他完全不情愿这样做，好像为自己拥有“不能对他们开枪”这样的职业素养而感到遗憾似的。

Jane能理解Ethan，她也有给这两个家伙几枪的冲动。

Barton耸耸肩。“我从那个该死的东京塔开始就跟着你们了。”

Tony的笑加深了，他指着Barton。“我在这个忍者杀手身上放了追踪器，知道他会跟着你们的。”

“你在我身上装了追踪器？”Barton挑起眉毛，看着有点惊讶。“变态。”

“鉴于你那个经常性失踪和随便跳楼的坏习惯，Clint，”Stark说，眼睛里饱含的温暖跟句子里的冷嘲热讽形成了鲜明的对比。“得有人看着鹰眼才行。”

Jane若有所思地Hmmm着往座位里挪了挪。Benji又躲在电脑后面了，Ethan和Brandt因为眼前的变故而摆出同样的表情。Jane并不真的熟悉Barton和Stark，她对他们的认知仅限于Ethan轻描淡写地提起过IMF与SHIELD的关系，包括在Brandt找到别人搞定这些疯子似的复仇者之前他都得当个指定的联络员，尽管没人肯定他能成功摆脱这个工作。但Jane是个出色的特工，她能察觉到Barton和Stark之间的某种东西，那种跟Ethan和Brandt之间存在的一样的东西。

Jane猜想在感恩节之前他们能不能认识到这一点。

“所以。”Stark充满期待地搓着手。他的注意力（再次）放在了Brandt身上，这种“几近正常”和“猥琐”之间的切换速度让人不安。Brandt下意识地缩了缩，而Ethan脸上的表情不亚于卡特琳娜飓风的当量。“有什么计划？”

“我认为没有你的……参与我们也能搞定。”Ethan带着危险的微笑这样回答。“很感激你至今为止的协助，剩下的书面工作我会联系Coulson特工。”

“噢~得了，我们都还没进行到最有趣的部分呢，”Barton说，听起来太假了。他的眼睛里燃起了孩子一样的喜悦，Jane觉得这很有吸引力，抛开他是个迷恋上了自己的克隆人（抱歉，Brandt）的世界顶级杀手这一点来说。“我都还没跟William享受二人世界呢，”Brandt这回抖了两下。“这简直是悲剧。”

“我们能搞定，”Ethan咬着牙重申。“一切尽在掌握。”

“理论上讲，我们的联络官应该是Brandt，Hunt特工，”Stark插进对话，眼睛闪着魔王级别的光。Jane几乎都能听到这个人在句末加上了无声的“噗哈哈哈”。“他看起来不怎么介意我们的参与。”

Brandt张了张嘴，大概是要对这个声明进行反驳。

然后屋顶炸开的碎片和咖啡厅顾客的尖叫声打断了他。

Benji尖叫着躲进桌子底下。Jane抬起头看到一个巨大的机器人正在透过屋顶的残骸看着她，镭射眼睛锁定在他们这个小群体上。一定是这个世界太不科学了才会有这种灾难发生。Ethan举起枪瞄准那机器人，显然没注意到一个事实——这东西看起来有克莱斯勒大厦那么高，配备了激光枪和高移动性，并且杀伤力很强。

Stark打了个口哨，等他从Jane认为只是个普通公文包的箱子里武装完毕后，已经完全进入了战备状态。钢铁侠在原地摆了会儿pose，然后金红色的面罩转向Barton。“我欠你十块钱，莱格拉斯。”

同样准备好自己的箭头，Barton明快地笑起来。“我告诉过你高达是真实存在的！”

“只在日本有，伙计。”

“等着，你还会看到火影忍者的。”

Jane都没费心去抓自己的武器，反而把她倒翻过来的椅子摆正坐了下来。她捕捉到桌子对面Brandt的目光。

“等这些事儿完了，我需要一个长假。”

Brandt看向Jane，灵巧地避开来自Tony的甚至在有大机器人震耳欲聋地咆哮着的时候都没停下来的骚扰。几声枪响过后是Stark愤怒的“Hey！”以及Ethan毫无歉意的“对不起，我手滑了。”Jane的腿在桌子下面碰到了什么软乎乎的东西，Benji嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨被她忽略掉。

Brandt慢慢地，慢慢地叹了口气。

“听起来是个好主意。”

 

FIN


End file.
